Kobiashi Kain
Kobiashi Kain is a member of the Hidden Pirates and the Captain of the crew. He is also the father of Hunter. Appearance Standing roughly 6'2" tall, with short silvery, graying hair and piercing, steely blue-colored eyes, while at first glance Kain may appear to be nothing more then a grizzled man coming upon his later years, don't let appearances fool you. Despite his age, the captain of the Hidden Pirates claims to be in the best shape of his life, and boasts a decently muscular and well-fit build. He can normally be seen wearing a traditional Japanese Yukata, the cotton fabric dyed a dark, royal blue in color, tied with a black-colored obi in which his trademark Kusarigama is kept. Personality As one of the older members of the Hidden Pirates, Kain is often looked up to by his crew as a sage-like figure with a wide array of knowledge. While he is serious and strict when it comes to disciplining and training his crew, he also cares deeply for their safety and well-being, and is always willing to lend an ear should one of them happen to have a problem. Normally calm and collected, it's rare for him to become flustered, and even in the midst of battle, he fights with the expertise and experience of a veteran captain. Even before he became a member of the Hidden Pirates, it's said that he sailed the harsh seas of the Grand Line and the New World beyond, honing his skills to become the well-known figure he is today. Relationships Crew Kain is one of the most respected members, and is often looked upon for guidance and advise from his crew. Many member of the Hidden Pirates consider him to be a father or grandfather like figure, even if they aren't related by blood. Kobiashi Hunter The father of Hunter, Kain has spent much time training his son in order to take his position as Captain of the Hidden Pirates when he passes on, and as such, Hunter's own fighting style is based heavily upon his father's. Abilities Kain is adept in several forms of martial arts, including ninjutsu, and is a known master of the Kusarigama. He also has the ability to focus his inner spiritual energy, releasing it in powerful blasts from the palms of his hands and the soles of his feet. It is currently unknown whether this ability has anything to do with the mysterious force known as Haki or not, however, it is assumed that Kain has also passed on this ability to his son Hunter, enabling him to make full use of the powers of the Ryu Ryu no Mi. History At an unknown point in time, Kain and his close friend Kaine formed the Hidden Pirates, taking the role as Captain. At some point, his son Hunter joined the crew as well. Trivia *The character Kain Kobiashi, and this article were both created via a tandem effort by Subrosian and AzureFang. *Kain is originally a character created for a fan made Naruto-based RP on the online community site GaiaOnline on March 5th, 2005. In that story, he was one of the Sannin of Hidden Grass village, and possessed bloodline abilities very similar to Hunter's Devil Fruit powers. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Captains Category:AzureFang Category:Humans